Deja Mis Alas Despegar
by Kagome Yumika
Summary: One-Short ..Aquí entre la bruma de mis pensamientos veo llegar tu imagen como aquel dios que emerge de entre las profundidades de su reino.. los pensamientos de Rin contados por ella misma .. Universo Alterno AU RinxSessho


**Primero que nada, los personajes que se desenvuelven en este one-short no son míos.. sino de la señora Rumiko Takahashi..**

**Espero que sea de su agrado esta pequeña historia y pueden leerla sin compromiso a nada..**

* * *

**Deja Mis Alas Despegar**

**_..._**

**_Me encantaria ser libre_**

**_Como el ave al volar_**

**_..._**

Aquí entre la bruma de mis pensamientos veo llegar tu imagen como aquel dios que emerge de entre las profundidades de su reino.. llamando a todos sus soldados y dando riendas sueltas a su poderío… y es por ser como eres que te veo tan inalcanzable… y es por ser un ser inmortal que se que nunca me veras como yo quiero.. y es por eso mismo que se que tu a mi nunca me amaras.. por mi forma de ser, por mi forma de pensar y por la debilidad que crece en mi cada ves que te veo llegar

Ahí en la cima de la montaña, en la cúspide de tu poderío y con la gloria bailando en tus pies, se que tu haz alcanzado mas de lo que crees y que seguirás arrasando con la vida y llevándote todo lo que se te interponga en tu camino para lograr tus metas.… porque nada es lo suficiente fuerte para ti, ni mucho menos lo suficientemente importante para detener tu paso de Titán por esta tierra insólita que clama por guerreros tan bravos y poderoso como tu..

**Mi vida se acaba y aun sigo tras de ti como cuando niña corría tras tus pasos** –el murmullo salio de mis labios, tan lastimeros que una sonrisa cubrió mis labios- **que patética me eh vuelto con el pasar del tiempo… ahora veo porque no me quieres.. **

Sentada en el pasto veo corretear a tus hijos, tan bellos y poderosos como su padre, tan impasibles e invisible como solo la sangre noble de su padre podría llevarlos a ser. Ahí en la distancia estas tu, dando la espalda al bajo mundo terrenal y centrando tu vista en el horizonte, donde nuevas tierras faltan por conquistar y mundos nuevos por recibirte en sus brazos como el hijo bendito del dios supremo que es bendecido por las mas hermosas criaturas.

Ahora a mis 25 años sufro por tu perdida, sufro por tu desamor, sufro al saber que a pesar de que estas aquí no estas para mi. El dolor me mata y el amor me ciega dejándome a tus pies postrada entre la amargura y la adoración, y tu siempre tan imperturbable me miras desde tus alturas con ojos vacíos y calculadores juzgando mi sentir y despreciando mi debilidad… lo único que me mantiene en píe hasta ahora es tu cariño… si porque a pesar de no amarme me necesitas.. me necesitas como la bestia necesita su orgullo, me necesitas como el rey a su oro, me necesitas como aquel que quiere sentir el aroma del hogar y me necesitas para sentirte fuerte y predominante ante los demás… pero que pasara cuando ya no me necesites?.. acaso cuando parta me extrañaras?

No, no me extrañaras porque solo seré otro capitulo en tu vida tan larga como estrellas hay, solo sentirás un pequeño escozor en tu pecho y luego.. luego iras borrándome de tu mente, de tus pensamientos... y de tu corazón…

Hay de mi que no pude evitar amarte, hay de mi que solo puedo verte a la distancia añorando tu amor y soñando con un mundo lleno de esperanzas en el que tus ojos como la mas dulce miel acarician mi piel …y es en ese mismo mundo donde yo soy tu dueña, tu compañera, tu amiga, tu confidente, tu mas preciado tesoro y la única que te hace feliz…

**Mami.. etas efema?**-volteo mi mirada y ahí se encuentra mi mas dulce fruto y como siempre que la veo mis ojos cansados brillan un poco y mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa pura y dolorida- **mami… llamo aa..a.. papi?** –tus balbuceos son tan refrescantes y tu mirada inocente tan amada que solo quema más mis podridas entrañas-

**No amor, yo estoy bien.. ve a jugar con tus señores y ten cuidado si?** –la nena me sonrió con una adoración tan grande que cabo una estaca en mi corazón-

Ahí entre tus hijos llego con sus tan solo 4 años de edad, ellos la recibieron con naturalidad siendo vigilada siempre por el mayor de todos que la observaba con detenimiento mientras ella daba riendas sueltas a sus sonrisas frescas y sus ojos inocentes observaban su alrededor. El era el mas parecido a ti, tanto en físico como en personalidad, su edad era de 18 años y hubo un tiempo en el que él tenia solo ojos para mi.. cuanto dolor debió sufrir cuando me case 8 años atrás, cuanto lamento grito su alma al verme en brazos de otro… pero… al nacer mi retoño su dolor desapareció y sus ojos ya no me seguían a mi.. solo a ella… solo a mi mas vivido recuerdo…

El día se acaba y con ello mis deseos de seguir en píe día a día soportando tus mirada vacías y entregándome en la soledad de la noche a un hombre que no amo, aun hombre que me ama como yo te amo a ti y que desea a pesar de mi rechazo hacia el mi felicidad. Yo en las noches le entrego mi cuerpo y llego junto a el al cielo imaginando a veces que no es el sino otro con quien comparto mi cama, mi cuerpo y mi alma destrozada. Hay ocasiones en que repudio mi cuerpo por el placer que esos pequeños momentos me provoca y también hay ocasiones en que siento que soy feliz al ser tan amada y me lleno de esperanzas al imaginar tontamente que te he olvidado… pero no…

Ahí estas tu de nuevo en la mañana, con tu poderosa presencia y tu mirada helada, ahí donde yo te puedo ver, ahí donde yo te puedo añorar, ahí donde me vuelvo a enamorar…como te amo mi poderoso guerrero… como te extraño en las noches cuando vas a una nueva batalla enfrentando demonios que solo en mis pesadilla abrían.. ¡DIOS CUANTO TE AMO!

Tanto tiempo soñé… tanto tiempo idealicé una fantasía enfermiza…

Pero todo se acaba… todo se termina…y mi sueño de hadas era solo un espejismo infantil que se quebró con la presencia de una mujer.. una mujer que quebró tus defensas y arrazo con tu corazón llevándose todo y dejándome a mí con las miserias de lo que pude llegar a ser amor

Tu a ella si lo miras, tu a ella si la escuchas, tu a ella si la amas… y yo? Yo solo soy tu niña… nada mas.. una niña que llego a ti y que nunca la dejaste ir.. que nunca la dejaste partir..

**Rin..** –el crepúsculo llega y con ello se acerca la noche, que bonito anochecer se despliega ante mis ojos, que fervoroso viento refresca mi piel y hace bailar mis largos cabellos. Escucho la voz lejana de mi esposo y eso logra finalmente sacarme de mis cavilaciones, debo despedirme, debo agradecerle y darle su único deseo**- Rin.. sucede algo?...**

**Te amo..**- digo en un susurro delicioso y en un tono de voz que cualquiera creería verdadero, abres sorprendido tus ojos grises sin apenas comprender lo que eh dicho, me acerco a ti y te doy un dulce beso- **te amo Kohaku..**

Tus ojos brillan por segundos y me abrazas con fuerzas sabiendo que aquello no era mas que un despedida de amantes, me conoces bastante eso lo se y yo te conozco a ti.. por ello se que tomaras mi palabra en verdad a pesar que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que es una mentira.. solo una triste mentira de una mujer con sus sueños destrozados, solo una amante que entrega su cuerpo pero no su alma a aquel hombre que a pesar de haber aceptado darle todo, no le había dado nada…

_**Te amo Kohaku… **_

**Y yo te amo a ti Rin… solo a ti** –me besas con fervor y acaricias mi cuerpo con dulzura, como tantas veces ya haz hecho, quieres amarme toda la noche eso lo se y si tu me lo pides te daré mi ultimo suspiro pero tu te alejas de mi con una mirada cargada de una intimidad que solo entre 2 amantes existe- **te dejare marchar Rin.. porque te retuve mas del tiempo que tu debiste aguantar y te agradezco todos estos 20 años de amistad y cariño que se que con ninguna otra mujer voy a sentir**

_**Kohaku te amo…**_

**Quiero que sigas adelante, que des el siguiente paso con fuerza y que te liberes de esas cadenas que por años retienen tus alas.. quiero que sonrías a la eternidad y que no sufras por las personas que dejas atrás… yo estaré bien y nuestra hija también.. ambos te amamos y te entendemos en tu infinita búsqueda por la felicidad..**

_**Te amo…**_

**Se que encontraras la felicidad ahí donde vas.. se que te iras de aquí con una sonrisa en tus labios… y me alegra haber sido uno de los 2 hombres de tu vida, tal vez no el mas importante pero si el que te tomo por primera ves y el que por momentos te hizo olvidar el sufrimiento.. te agradezco el haberme dado una hermosa niña y el haber aceptado casarte conmigo… te amo Rin.. te amo a ti y a nadie más.. **

_**Te Amo Kohaku..**_

Llega nuestra nena y tu la tomas en brazos, ella me observa con sus ojos almendrados tan inocente y sabios a la ves, ella sabe todo de eso estoy segura y aun así me sonríe con cariño y agita su manita al viento, despidiéndose de mi con un beso en mis labios y una mirada conciliadora, demostrándome de ese modo que ella conseguiría lo que yo siempre quise.

**Te amo mami…** -me dices mientras te vas en los brazos de tu padre quien me da una ultima mirada llenada de amor, comprensión y un poco de dolor antes de marchar a lo que por 8 años llame hogar-

**Y yo a ti mi nena..** –murmuro con amor y observándola por ultima ves con ojos humanos mientras se esconde de mi vista al pasar una colina-

La noche llega al fin y tus hijos (mis señores) se retiran a sus cuartos, el mayor se queda y me observa como desde hace 4 años no lo hacia, probablemente puede oler el aroma de la muerte que brota por todo mi cuerpo, le sonrió con cariño al verlo acercarse a mi..

**Por que? **–lo escucho decir con su voz fría y su mirada ámbar de hielo-

**Porque amo tanto que nada más cabe en mi..** –le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla, él siendo tan alto como tu hace difícil mi misión- **amo tanto a tantas personas… y quiero tantas cosas que mi cuerpo ya no lo soporta… ya no doy mas Inuyasha… ya no doy más… **

**Por que..??..** –vuelves a murmurar y tus ojos se apagan un poco, se que aun sientes amor por mi y eso me conmueve pero se que pronto al evocarme esos sentimientos se borraran y solo sentirás apreció por mi persona- **acaso el amor hace que mueras?...**

**No… no hace que mueras **–le digo con una calida sonrisa**- pero duele a veces.. y a mi me a dolido por tanto tiempo que ya mi alma no lo soporta..** –me pongo de puntitas y le regalo para su triste alegría un beso en los labios- **con el pasar del tiempo mi cuerpo a creado enfermedades esquivas y mi mente a llenado mi ser con un veneno que destruye mas que cualquier demonio.. **

**Por que nunca pudiste querer a Kohaku?** –me pregunta dejando en claro con ello que sabia que mi amor siempre estaría contigo mi amado dios del cielo- **por que no me quisiste a mí? Por que a el?... por que a el?...**-me preguntas con seriedad y añoranza mientras tratabas de voltear hacia el horizonte donde tu figura aun seguía parada ahora entre la estrellas-

**Yo quiero a Kohaku y te quiero a ti me señor…** -le susurro mientras le volteo la cara y dirijo su mirada ámbar a mis ojos almendrados- **pero a el simplemente lo adoro, lo quiero, lo deseo, lo añoro, lo admiro y lo amo como nunca ame a alguien.. eso ni el tiempo ni las personas que han pasado frente a mi lo a borrado.. no pudo tu madre, como podría alguien más?**

Inuyasha me miro por largo rato antes de cerrar sus ojos y sonreír levemente, tomo mi cara con delicadeza y beso mi frente con devoción.. lagrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos pero yo las retuve con insolencia, el se separo de mi y beso levemente mis labios con un gesto de entendimiento, con una madures propia de tu sangre mi Dios. Se aleja de mi y yo no puedo evitar retenerlo por segundo dejando evidenciar mi temor porque mi ultima esperanza de que la felicidad llegue a mi a pesar de estar en el en más allá se destrozada como todo a lo largo de mi vida…

**Cuida a mi hija..** –le digo aferrada a sus ropas con el aun dándome la espalda- **cuida a mi princesa y ámala como yo amo a tu padre.. y cuídala como yo debí cuidarla.. Enséñale las cosas bellas de la vida y no dejes que muera como yo moriré esta noche…** -las lágrimas quieren salir pero soy fuerte por primera vez en mi vida y no las dejo caer- **prométeme que cuidaras a mi Kagome por favor…prométemelo Inuyasha… prométemelo…**

El silencio nos baña y tengo miedo de tu respuesta.. pero que tonta y débil soy, como puedo desconfiar de mi señor? Como puedo pensar que el la dañara cuando e visto su mirar y eh sentido lo que el siente al verla… mi nena lo amara con toda su alma y el le entregara su corazón a ella… nunca la dejara sola y siempre la tendrá entre sus brazos protegiéndola de todo mal.. Ambos se amaran por toda la eternidad…

**Lo Prometo..** –murmuras con detenimiento para luego marchar sin dar una ultima mira, que orgulloso debe sentirse mi guerrero al tener un hijo tan digno de su sangre, tan fuerte como el y tan lleno de amor como su madre- **Adiós Rin…**

_**Ya todo acabara…**_

_**Ya todo terminara…**_

_**Lo se…**_

_**Mi fin se acerca..**_

Sigo mi camino hacia tus brazos con paso firme.. esta ves no tengo miedo a nada, esta ves voy contigo sin mis debilidades y esta ves voy hacia ti como una verdadera mujer .. pero hoy también cargo mis sueños y mis ilusiones, voy a ti cargada de añoranzas y esperanzas rotas, llevo a cuesta toda una vida de esperanzas de lo que pudo ser y no fue… pero no importa, se que por esta ultima noche tu compartirás estos sueños y me dirás palabras llenas de verdades y me dejaras marchar por primera ves en todos estos años que llevo junto a ti..

**Sesshomaru..** –digo con voz aterciopelada observando tu imponente figura que se muestra ante mis ojos como el dios guerrero que siempre en mi corazón estuvo a través de los años- **siempre tan serio Sesshomaru… siempre tan tu..**

Una sonrisa ilumina mis labios rojos y un poco resecos debido a mi próxima muerte, mis ojos brillan como siempre que lo hacen al verte, al estar junto a ti, al sentir tu aroma y tocar tu cabello liso y terso… como amo tu cabello mi señor de los infiernos… como amo tu ser…

_**Rin…**_

MI nombre en tus labios se escucha tan bien, se siente tan bien… porque a pesar de ser solo una mortal mas tu te volteas y me ves, porque a pesar de tu ser tan grande y yo tan pequeña me diriges la palabra.. porque a pesar de no amarme me dedicas estos últimos minutos de mi vida para hacerme sentir dichosa…

**Te estas muriendo…-** tu mirada fría se suaviza un poco, tal ves por los viejos tiempos, tal ves por el hecho de que yo tu niña he crecido y estoy muriendo… o tal ves simplemente por lastima a que yo muera con el recuerdo de tu indiferencia- **que despreciable…**

Ahí estas otra ves mi amor, con tus comentarios fríos y verdaderos que en un tiempo destrozaron mi corazón, pero que ahora ya al estar contigo por mas de 22 años los siento tan tuyos que a pesar de lo que significa me llena de gozo. Tomo tu mano y la coloco en mi mejilla, cierro mis ojos he imagino que tu eres aquel que me a tocado por tantos años, que tus 5 niños son míos y que mi nena es tuya.. Imagino cosas que solo me llenan de sueños rotos por el tiempo y recuerdo de esperanzas pasadas..

**Mi señor puede sentarse conmigo?** –Pregunto con tranquilidad y con los ojos aun cerrados sintiendo sus garras en mis mejillas y la frialdad de su piel-

El se da la vuelta soltándose de mi agarre y se sienta en la sima de la colina observando con su fría mirada la lejanía del horizonte, yo solo sonrió y me pongo aun lado de él pero antes de sentarme un pensamiento se escurre en mi mente y poco a poco se convierte en deseo.. y hoy que todos mis miedos y temores se esfumaron de mi mente me propongo a realizar uno de los tantos deseos que gobernaron mi vida…

Me pongo de pié y me siento entre sus piernas, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho y colocando su larga estola en mi cuerpo.. cierro mis ojos y espero su acción, el no responde, ni siquiera se inmuta por dicha acción.

**Gracias..** –murmuro con tranquilidad abriendo mis ojos y observando por primera ves lo que el ve y sintiendo por unas horas lo que debe sentir su amada mujer-

Ahí en la sima del mundo para mi, me sentí fuerte y poderosa en sus brazos, me sentí como una diosa entre mortales y pude entender mas cosas de las que nunca podría imaginar.

Como amo a ese demonio, como he deseado su cariño, su amor, su comprensión… y que equivocada estaba al pensar que el no sentía nada por mí..

El me quiere… ahora lo se… el me adora… ahora lo siento… el me necesita.. ahora.. solo ahora…

Tal ves no me a amado como la ama a ella pero siente mas por mi que cualquier otro ser humano..

**Eres débil..**-dice con frialdad mientras sus brazos se mueven un poco para acomodarme entre sus brazos, yo los tomo con confianza y los coloco alrededor de mi cuerpo-

**Pero hoy soy fuerte entre tus brazos** –le digo con una calida sonrisa en mis labios-

Hoy por primera vez en mi vida me siento viva, me siento feliz, me siento completa, me siento querida de verdad…

**Hoy soy grande Sesshomaru… hoy es mi noche.. **–vuelvo a decirle mientras acaricio sus manos con amor y devoción recordando viejas aventuras- **yo solo quiero agradecerte el haberme permitido estar contigo, el haberte conocido, el haberme aceptado, el haberme querido.. yo te amo demasiado Sesshomaru y espero que siempre me recuerdes… quiero seguir dentro de ti a pesar de irme.. quiero tener solo eso cuando no puedo tener todo de ti.. solo las sobras de la verdadera mujer que ocupa tu corazón.. **

**Es el fin..**

**Lo es Sesshomaru… es mi fin.. y es por eso que no pude evitar pasar mis últimos momentos contigo, con mi adorado dios guerrero.. con mi poderoso inmortal que es un titán en esta tierra de criaturas bárbaras.. te ame siempre y te amo ahora.. quiero amarte por la eternidad Sesshomaru.. pero quiero mi libertad y solo tu puedes dármela.. solo tu puedes hacerme feliz en mi muerte y después de ella…solo tu mi amor… solo tu…**

El silencio nos baño y tu apretas nuestro abrazo.._Oohh Dios como te amo_..disfruto tanto de este momento, mi fuerza aumenta pero se que solo es una ilusión que mi alma crea para esconder el verdadero dolor que poco a poco llena mi cuerpo, mi alma quiere disfrutar este momento… lo se..

**Por que?..-**tu voz ahora mas calida acaricia mis oídos y logra bañar mi alma con la mas dulce miel, que igual es tu hijo a ti pero que diferente es el a la vez-

_Porque el si me amo a mi y si amara a mi hija… y tu no… tu no mi amor…_

**Porque te amo y siempre te amare… pero necesito ser libre para que mi alma descanse en paz mi amor.. si no soy libre mi alma se marchitara pronto y te perseguiré como alma en pena.. como una débil mujer que persigue sus añoranzas aun muerta**..-me acomodo entre sus brazos y tomo su rostro aun indescriptible-** no dejes que sea mas débil y patética de lo que ya soy al ser una humana… no me dejes caer mas ante tus ojos mi señor.. no mas.. **–sus ojos fríos como el hielo titilaron brevemente por la luz de las estrellas- **quiero ser mas ante tu poder y quiero ser mas fuerte ante tus ojos.. quiero ser mas de lo que soy.. y no lo conseguiré si no me dejas partir… si no me dejas marchar…**

Me observas por largas horas y el hielo de tus ojos se debilita, tu mira de fuego ahora mas pura y fuerte que nunca observa mi desvanecimiento, tus brazos me apretan a una hora de la madrugada… no he dormido y tu tampoco disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía.. y es solo ahora cuando el amanecer se acerca y mi muerte llega que tu me acercas a ti y me das lo que siempre eh querido de ti…

**Rin.. te quiero..-**fueron tus palabras, aquellas que me llenaron y lograron formar una sonrisa.. pero para mi deleite ahí no acabo todo porque antes de que finalmente me entregara a los brazos de la muerte tu me besaste-

Me besaste como solo un verdadero amante puede hacerlo.. me besaste con tus fríos labios con cariño y un dolor palpable, sabias que cuando terminara todo yo moriría.. y me alegraba tanto que me regalaras esto antes de marchar.. me alegraba tanto de haberte amado tanto. Mi legua se junta con la tuya y tus manos acarician mi cuerpo de mujer por primera vez..

_Quiero que me tomes y me hagas tu mujer.._

_Pero yo se que soy tuya desde el momento en que tu me tomaste como tu protegida.. _

Las fuerzas no me dan y a pesar que no podemos tomarnos tiempo soy feliz por sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo.. tus labios en mis pechos… y mas aun amo el sentirte tan dentro de mi, tan fuerte como siempre, tan impasible como solo tu puedes demostrarte…

Mi cuerpo reacciona a tus caricias con una abierta bienvenida a tu cariño..los gemidos llegan con murmullos arrolladores.. mis ojos ahora abiertos disfrutan el saber que ahora eres tu el que marca con tus labios cada parte de mi ser.. mi corazón bulle al poder disfrutar sin arrepentimientos el placer carnal que provoca la unión entre una mujer y un demonio.. y el regalo que dios me da es tan grande que solo me permito disfrutar tus poderosas batidas y el placentero sentir de tu semilla en mi ser…

Te detienes y me miras con el rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre dando entender que todo a finalizado… yo te sonrió con amor mientras te separas de mi, no se cuando te vestiste ni tampoco se como llegue yo a estar vestida solo se que me tomaste nuevamente entre tus brazos y yo solo me ocupe de acariciar tus hermosos cabellos plateados…

**Te amo…** -volví a decir con ardorosa pasión y sentimiento, sin compromiso en mi voz- **te amare hoy y siempre mi amado Señor…**

_Y me sonreíste…_

Si, me sonreíste como solo le habrás sonreído a ella.. tal ves no me sonrías con tanta devoción como a ella pero me sonríes… algo que nadie en ti podrá ver nunca… y fue en ese momento que no pedí más, ya no me importaba mi libertad… ya no me importaba nada mas que tu bella sonrisa, el recuerdo de tus manos en mi cuerpo y tu dulce mirada puesta en mi… solo en mi…

_Pero el era tan especial y tan magnifico que hizo mas de lo que pedí y aun así cumplió mi deseo y su dolor.._

La noche terminaba y los rayos de sol comenzaron a emerger.. mis ojos se estaban cerrando y el cansancio se acumulaba en mi cuerpo.. mi alma ya no podía esconder más mi muerte.. todo estaba acabando.. todo estaba terminando…

**Te libero Rin..** –mi alma brilla como el sol de tu mirada mientras poco a poco salía de mi cuerpo- **te libero de todo lo que te une a esta tierra..**

Mi corazón se debilita y mi respiración se hace dificultosa.. la mañana se acerca y con ello mi final..

**Te libero mujer… eres libre de irte..** –tu voz.. como amo tu voz-

Mi corazón se detiene, mis pulmones se paralizan, mis ojos se cierran y doy mi ultimo suspiro mientras los rayos de sol se hacen presente.. que bella despedida.. que hermosa noche he pasado junto a ti..

Y mientras te veo aun junto a mi cuerpo mientras se abre una nueva ventana en el cielo que brilla llamando a mi ahora curada alma.. veo llegar a la mujer de tus sueños que coloca su mano en tu regazo dándote el apoyo que necesitas sin reprocharte tu desliz conmigo en la noche… ella sabe que lo necesitábamos.. ella te entiende…

_Ahora se porque la amas.. ahora se porque ella es la mas importante en tu vida.. _

La Señora de los vientos te dice unas bellas palabras y tu observas el horizonte con tu mirada fría..

La amas le dices.. ella sonríe y se da la vuelta…

_Cuan feliz me haces aun después de la muerte mi amor… cuan feliz me haces siempre.._

Mi alma es llevada hacia la luz eterna ahora en paz con mi pasado.. ahora me siento feliz y dichosa.. con la libertad de seguir adelante y mirarte desde las alturas.. a ti.. a tu mujer…a tus hijos.. y a mi hija…

Te amo mi dios

Te amo mi guerrero

Te amo mi inmortal

Te amo mi demonio de los infiernos..

_Se feliz con tu mujer.. y ve crecer a tus hijos…_

_Que yo me encargare de cuidar de ti.. _

_En el cielo.._

_Libre de amarte al fin…_

Gracias… Mi amor… 

Gracias por **Dejar Mi Alas Despegar**…

_**...**_

_**Y poder volar**_

_**Hacia el infinito y más allá..**_

**_..._**

* * *

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este One-Short.. la mujer que ama Sesshomaru puede ser quien ustedes deseen pero espero que hayan entendido quien YO quise que fuera.. cualquier pregunta que tengan yo la respondere.. si pueden dejen comentarios sobre el fic que llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir y no se como estoy.. **_hay posibilidades de un capitulo más.._**

**_Sesshomaru seria el protagonista.._**

Eso es todo (creo XD)..

**_aTTe: DenisseKagome_**


End file.
